When Worlds collide
by spice lily
Summary: Before the Place called Earth split into Tethe'alla and Sylvarant there was a great Evil... Rated to be safe full Summary inside InuyashaXover May be partially re-written, and on partial hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Summary:

Back before the world split into Sylverant and Tethe'alla, and mana was a problem it was called Earth. A Very evil power resided in a place called Japan. It was the period of time known as the Feudal Era. This is where most of this tale takes place but to keep the future in balance it will take warriors of Tethe'alla, Sylvarant, the Feudal era and one Miko from 2005A.D to keep the future on track. The question is can they do it with all of the evil hanging in the air? In this time only the strong of both spirit and body survive. The weak? The weak are slaughtered mercilessly. This will be a battle where a pebble can change its tide

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia characters or the Inuyasha characters x.x

Chapter 1: the worlds collide

It was a dark night and the Inuyasha crew was sitting by the fire and Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously. The dark clouds hung around the moon in an ominous way. Which made Kagome nervous. If the moon had been visible they would've seen a tall figure swooping about in the shadows of the moon and clouds. A green lightning-bolt landed just outside the next town. The boom of the thunder scared Sango and Kagome so much that they jumped into Inuyasha and Miroku's arms. The girl was smirking as she kept the fire in embers for the time being. Silently she slid in the middle of the group and landed. As soon as she let go of the cold that she held the fire at bay with it would spark right up. She did and Kagome and Sango screamed. Kagome was right by Inuyasha's head so she was screaming in his ear. Serenity took that as her cue to leave. So taking a little ball from a pocket and threw it hard onto the ground she flew off into the night sky. After a few hours of flying she spotted the town where the lighting had struck. Landing in the town she noticed a commotion going on by the inn. "Come on this money was good where we were before we have nowhere else to stay" A boy with Brown hair, brown-red eyes, a red shirt and gloves, blue pants and two swords said as a blonde girl stepped up she had blue eyes much like Serenity's. She was dressed in light purple trimmed by dark purple

"Please Sir we'll work for a room and a meal." He pushed her aside roughly that's when Serenity stepped out from behind them the innkeeper's Eyes grew to the proportions of saucers

"T…the evil a…angel" he stuttered

"You want to fight with girls huh. Why? Because they're weak? If you want to fight a girl how about fighting with me? Or are you a coward?" She grabbed him with one hand and lifted him above the ground. He backhanded her and she dropped him and kicked him hard in the head knocking him out. The others drew their weapons. "I'm not going to hurt you and he's only unconscious. So you can put away your weapons…. unless you want to fight" They put them away and She looked at the one girl who had been pushed down. Serenity Extended a hand. The girl took it and Serenity pulled her up and smiled. as the sun got high enough to see she noticed a girl who looked almost exactly like her. Her eyes fell on a bracelet on the girl's wrist "Where'd you get that bracelet?"

"My mom gave it to me it's been in my family since way before the place called Earth Split into Tethe'alla and Sylverant. Why?"

"I made it" She held out her wrist to reveal a bracelet identical to the one on the girl's wrist including the carvings. She hadn't told anyone about what it could do. If she used it correctly she could be full demon on any side and be in control. It also stored a bit of energy each time she used it. For emergency purposes. Her stomach growled loudly and the other's growled in agreement "There's a stream nearby so if you guys can light the fire I'll fish" They nodded and followed her into the woods. She led them to a clearing with a stream on the other side. Serenity walked over to the stream and flipped the water up and grabbed the fish. A Guy with brown hair and eyes walked up. He was dressed in black lined with purple. He looked to be about thirty. She would be 34 in three days. "Hi"

"Hello" he replied staring at her

"What is there a bug in my hair or something? Because when you fly that tends to happen." He still kept staring at her She rolled her eyes "Kidding"

"You're Serenity Correct?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Kratos"

"Nice" She said keeping her frown "How old are you I'll be 34 in a few days"

"Thirty-six" He stated finally taking his eyes off her

"You are lucky ya know that right?"

"How so?"

"You are probably the only guy I can have an intelligent conversation with and we've been here about half an hour and I haven't smacked you yet" She smirked and stood up he followed and the red haired guy walked up

"Hello honey you are looking beautiful today" he said wrapping his arm around her and she smacked him. Hard. The girl with the bracelet walked out sighed and dragged him back. Serenity followed her and put the fish on the fire. The girl dropped him and held out her hand. Serenity took it and they smiled

"That's Zelos, Raine, Presea, Regal, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette." She pointed to each one. She had heard Kratos and Serenity talking "I'm Sheena"

"Serenity where have you been! You scare mama and Sango then take off."

"Shippo calm down" Kagome said, "It was a harmless prank" Inuyasha stepped forward and sniffed

"Who the hell are these people" he huffed crossing his arms Serenity Ignored him and Stepped forward

"I'm Serenity That's Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Watch his hands girls and feel free to smack him if he does anything perverted, then there's Inuyasha and Kilala." She grinned then started to speak when Kagome Spoke up

"We heard the introductions"

"Good then I'll assume that you have nowhere to go so you're all invited to my sister's and my castle for the rest of your stay"

"You mean you have servants, a castle, and power" Lloyd asked "Then why are you out fighting"

"I do indeed have all of those things. Both my parents were assassins I inherited the restless genes whereas my elder sister Hope was calm. About twenty-four years back Naraku poisoned my parents and they died. I spent twelve years in my assassin training, six years infiltrating Naraku's castle and Sabotaging his plans. He found out what I was up to he tried to kill me. The next six years I was running, hiding and fighting him. I was ten when this started. Hope was twelve. I haven't seen her since I started my assassin training." Serenity explained diverting her eyes Zelos put his hand on her shoulder, She pointed

"My Castle's not too far that way about a hours walk from here" they walked until they came to a gate with guards

"What is your name and business here?" one said

"You know who I am but if you need proof" Serenity said exposing her left shoulder. There was an ice blue snowflake birthmark. Instantly the two guards bowed down to her and the others

"Lady Serenity please forgive my insolence," the first guard said opening the gate for them

"Whatever just don't fuss over it and don't tell anyone else?" She said walking through the gate and into the castle behind it. It was around ten o'clock at night so it was dark nobody should be up. Then again if previous trends hold Hope would. Serenity shushed the others and slowly opened the door and crept inside. No one was around so she walked into the spacious hall and towards the throne room where she was Positive Hope was.

Okay People it's not too hard just press the little button that is next to submit review Tell me you like it and I'll update soon oh yeah add me to your Author Alert


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tales of Symphonia characters or the Inuyasha characters

Opening the door she found Hope signing papers "Hope that can't be good for your health" Hope looked at her and blinked

"Serenity?" She asked stifling a yawn "No you're too tall to be my baby sister"

"Hope I am Serenity and I'm going to be thirty four so don't call me a baby" Hope got up and Embraced Serenity nearly squeezing the life out of her "H…Hope c…can't br…ea…the" She gasped and Hope let go as soon as she deciphered what Serenity had said. Sango, Kagome, Presea, Raine, Genis, Colette, Zelos, Sheena and Shippo were asleep. When Serenity turned around she sighed at having to carry them up "All right Everybody take someone except for you Miroku you take Zelos" Serenity put Sango onto Kilala, Inuyasha picked up Kagome who had Shippo, Regal took Presea, Kratos took Sheena, Lloyd took Colette, Serenity had Raine, and Hope had Genis. They made their way up the central staircase and to the hall above she pointed to a door "Genis" then kept walking and pointing to doors along each side of the hall up and down "Zelos, Sheena, Colette," then she disappeared into a door where she put Raine in and continued down the hall "Kagome, Sango" She opened the door for Kilala then Shut it and continued on "You guys help yourselves to what's in the closets I'll show you the hot springs tomorrow. Kratos, My room, Inuyasha, Lloyd, Hope, Regal, and Miroku." She walked back towards her room with a dismissive hand "g'night" She walked into her room, closed the door and went to her closet. Looking through her clothes she found nearly everything fit. She decided on a navy blue sleep kimono and put it on. Then she walked onto her balcony that looked out over the wolf caves. "To do list for tomorrow: After breakfast kick Koga's butt" She didn't notice the person behind her. It Was Kratos. She had forgotten that they shared a balcony with the room next door. Or did she?

"Who's Koga?" Serenity jumped because she didn't realize he was behind her then she whirled around

"Kratos What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question who's Koga?" 'What is this strange feeling? Could it be jealousy?'

"Koga's an old friend. Our favorite thing to do was fight. I'd always win."

"Hand to hand or with swords?"

"Hand to hand though I'm better with swords. I remember we fought the day before I left. I stood one foot on his chest and said 'You'll never beat me' it was smiling though so I was trying to get him to train harder" Then she looked at him "You have a sword any good?"

"Very" he said smirking

"Do I sense a challenge?"

"Why you think you can beat me?"

"Oh yeah" They both drew their weapons and lunged at each other. Serenity dodged most of Kratos' attacks though he did manage to cut her across the cheek. She smiled and ran him into the wall holding one sword across his neck. She took the sword from his hand "I win" she said handing the sword back to him then wiped the blood from her cheek. "That was nice though I don't think I'll be able to sleep and it was sweet that you were jealous of Koga but you don't have to be" She walked into her room and slid the door shut. Kratos noted the paintings that sat out. They were dated twenty-four years ago and Serenity's name was etched into the bottom. There were four people; in one three of them had the same wings he had now. One was Serenity. But looking at the faces of the people behind her he realized 'this was painted before her parents died' he then went back into his own room and closed the door.

The next morning

Kratos woke up to find commotion outside his room

"I'm telling you Kratos Isn't Evil" Serenity Exclaimed

"How do you know that?" Lloyd replied

"He's an evil Traitor we've witnessed it" Genis added

"I just know he's not evil. My intuition tells me. If I didn't have it I would be dead…or worse"

"If he's not evil then explain the cut across your cheek?" Zelos pointed out

"He's just not evil. I should know" tears welled up in her eyes and she went back in her room

"Do you think we pushed too hard?" Colette asked, "It seemed like she was crying" Inuyasha who was standing behind Serenity pricked an ear

"Definitely crying I'm surprised she's lasted that long with Naraku" Kratos closed his slightly open door and thought

'She's the only one that defended me willingly' he then walked over to the door that led to the balcony and Saw Serenity standing there black wings appeared and beat a few times she was crying a bit and staring at the painting that she had done before her parents died he walked out bringing his wings out too "It's not the color of a persons wings that makes them evil It's the color of their heart" She twirled around "An old friend told me that before he was corrupted by power. He could skip through time."

"Sounds like a guy I knew once. He wanted me to come with him and become his angel queen along side his sister. I considered his request but had to turn him down. His name was Mithos Yggdrasill. He said he'd come back to ask me again after he ruled" Kratos Stared at her as she tucked in her wings and jumped over the railing and landed lightly on the ground

'So she was his angelic queen Mithos kept talking about' Kratos thought and then heard Serenity mutter

"What he'll rule is beyond me" He tuned and watched her walk to the wolf caves before turning towards his room

Serenity walked to the caves when one of the guards stopped her it was Ginta "what do you want girlie because I haven't seen you here before"

"I'm here to see Koga. I'm…an old friend" He nodded and took her into the cave back to a pile of furs where Koga Sat

"This girl's here to see you Prince Koga" Ginta said bowing and pulling the girl down with him then leaving

"Koga I want to battle you" She said smirking, but keeping her bangs over her eyes

"Fine I'll battle you but if I beat you you've got to go to the fall ball with me after you tell me your name of course"

"If I win you do my bidding until I get bored of you"

"Since that'll never happen fine" he said arrogantly and they walked outside Serenity stood in a fighting stance Koga hadn't seen before but was more like Sheena's. Koga was in his normal stance. She smirked

'You haven't changed a bit Koga' she thought making the first move running straight at him and scanning his movements so she would hit. He turned left attempting to dodge but she countered by going left herself it was Koga's normal move but countering her punch he punched her at the same time. They both hit each other's stomachs knocking the wind out of them. Serenity recovered quicker because she had the power of air. Little did Serenity or Hope know they were the ancestors of the Summon spirits that Sheena had formed pacts with. Serenity stood and walked over to Koga who stared at her before jumping up. Koga shoved her into a tree and pinned her arms there. She struggled but couldn't break free.

"I win girl," Koga said not easing up in the slightest when Serenity noticed her opening

"Don't be so sure Koga" She said kicking him in the stomach and in the process freeing her self she waked over and put a foot on his chest and pushed down gently "You'll never beat me" she said removing her foot and helping him up, then removed the bangs from her eyes.

"Serenity?"

"Miss me Koga?" She said with a light smile "Looks like you're my Servant I knew you thought too highly of your self-thanks to Inuyasha. He's told me all about you trying to claim Kagome without her permission."

"Well… That's true. GINTA!" he called and the afore mentioned wolf demon came running.

"Yes prince Koga" He said running out and bowing

"Do you know who the girl that you treated so roughly before was" Koga asked and Ginta shook his head "Princess Serenity of the castle that allows you to live here and younger sister of Hope. Serenity I leave him to you're punishment I suspect it will be adequate"

"Koga Stay here. Ginta I will make your punishment the same as Koga's. Do my bidding until I'm bored of you both of you escort me into the castle. And Koga NEVER call me princess again." She said as they approached the castle gates "Come Koga I have some tasks for you" She instructed as they walked in to find everyone in the main hall looking utterly confused except for Kratos who was frowning as usual. "Koga apologize to Kagome"

"Kagome I'm sorry for all of the rude, un-necessary things I have put you through"

"That's Okay Koga, we can still be friends though. Okay?"

"Whoa wolf crap, what's wrong with you?"

Serenity sniffed "You guys smell that?"

"Naraku's Miasma" Inuyasha growled after taking a sniff

"I'll go I can handle the Miasma since I've lived in it for years"

"I'm not letting you fight him alone" Koga said

"Us Either Right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him

"Right" He growled lowly

"Well I'm not going to let you leave me out of the battle you voluptuous hunny" Serenity sighed

"You might as well all come along just don't get killed. Hope Stay Here. This is something I don't want you dragged into. It is too late for me but he doesn't know about you so don't come" She commanded her older sister and walked out the front door with the group in tow. They walked to the forest and into a clearing where Naraku and his poisonous insects were waiting

"Serenity so glad you could come, it's been fun, but now you die" he said charging at her with his tentacles the others ran up and surrounded him chopping off the tentacles. Kratos, Colette, and Serenity brought their wings out for the battle Everyone except for Kratos and Naraku were a bit surprised at her wing color and in that momentary paralysis Naraku took that time to attack Zelos who was charging up for a spell attack Serenity dived pushing him out of the way as the tentacles pushed holed through her wings, one went through her leg, two through her arms, and one went part way through her side. She screamed out of pain and fell limply to the ground Naraku took that moment to escape with his insects. Everyone ran over to Serenity just after he flew away. Raine didn't know strong enough Healing moves so she turned to Zelos and Kratos when Serenity opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but they didn't let her

"No Save your energy" Raine said

"It's Just a scratch" She said through gritted teeth before looking at the pool of crimson that formed around her Kagome Stepped Forward and started bandaging her leg. Even after she was done Serenity kept complaining that she was fine. After Kagome finished she growled, "Whatever I'm going to the tower" She then fused out with the shadows when they got back to the castle They Walked up to Hope and Kratos asked "Where is the tower that Serenity went to?" Hope mentioned for them to follow. She led everyone up a back staircase that led to the roof. When she got them all up there she pointed to the tower nearest Serenity's room "the entrance is here, but nobody's been able to get in, but Serenity" Kratos put his hand on the door and it passed through He walked in "I stand corrected" Hope said slightly startled

Okay everyone there's another chapter Same deal as before press the review button and review

I'd also like to thank my reviewer

Spaziack: Thanks for reviewing. this is an Inuyasha Tales of Symphonia cross over I guess I forgot to say that any who thanks for liking it you are my first reviewer too


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time………. she growled, "Whatever I'm going to the tower" She then fused out with the shadows when they got back to the castle They Walked up to Hope and Lloyd asked "Where is the tower that Serenity went to?" Hope mentioned for them to follow. She led everyone up a back staircase that led to the roof. When she got them all up there she pointed to the tower nearest Serenity's room "the entrance is here, but nobody's been able to get in, but Serenity" Kratos put his hand on the door and it passed through He walked in "I stand corrected"

Now

Kratos looked down the painting lined stairwell the figures all seemed slightly familiar

"Kratos how did you get in here this place has been warded so only myself, Yuan, Martel, or Mithos could come in"

"Your wards must be falling then. You're a very good artist"

"Thank you but don't change the subject"

"What is down here that you want to keep hidden"

"Memories. Just memories. Someday maybe I'll share. C'mon we're probably worrying Hope" Kratos just nodded and followed Serenity silently up the stairs. Serenity stepped out tripping over Zelos who had sat in front of the doorway he yelled as her foot connected with his head. She was expecting a painful fall but instead had been caught by a strong arm grasping her around the waist. Zelos scrambled out of the way as the arm lifted her up to get her toes off the ground

"You should be careful. Some bugs produce quite a stink when squashed," He stated with only the faintest of smirks Serenity laughed lightly

"Why Hope I think he found his sense of humor!" She craned her neck around to look up at him then smiled "If you would kindly put me down then we could continue this conversation over lunch perhaps?" He gently set her on her feet with a nod. They walked down the back stairs and the central staircase where a servant demon was waiting. A female bird demon Hope addressed her.

"Yes Serina?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is here I escorted him to the dining room. Rin and Jaken too." Hope's eyes lit as she walked towards the dining room. Serenity raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You like him Hope. I can see it in your eyes" Hope reached over and hit her upside the head

"I. Do. Not." She growled, Serenity just shrugged chuckling at the light blush on Hope's cheeks. Hope snarled again and Serenity stopped knowing that Hope had drawn the line and if Serenity passed it there would be hell to pay. If she wouldn't have just gotten her ass handed to her by Naraku then maybe she would've continued to tease her sister but being around Naraku had instilled a survival instinct in her and she backed off. Still smirking as she fell into step with Kratos they entered the dining room and sat in their assigned spots that went in order of their bedrooms. Sandwiches were set before them and fresh wine and juices. Shippo and Rin were excused early along with Jaken to watch over them. And after a few minutes Serenity left heading in the same direction the children did and finding them playing near the throne room.

"Come children it's a nice day let's play outside." Rin looked hopeful

"You'll play with Rin and Shippo?" Shippo shook his head

"Kagome said you have to be careful. You're hurt remember" Serenity shrugged

"It's not bad but I do have to take it easy or Hope will tie me to the bed." Rin looked at the bandages on Serenity's arm and winced

"Does it hurt?" Serenity shook her head

"It's not that bad I barely feel it." Rin smiled and Serenity took Rin's small hand small hand in her own uninjured one and Shippo jumped on her shoulder as she led them towards the garden. She led them into the garden where Rin gasped

"Wow Rin thinks this is beautiful!" Shippo nodded and jumped down. They both led her to a bench amidst a path surrounded my flowers of all colors, heights, and sizes "Can Rin Pick the flowers?"

"Only if you answer a couple questions for me"

"Okay" Rin sat next to her

"How old are you?"

"Rin is eight" She replied after a few seconds

"Why do you talk the way you do? You've heard the way Shippo talks. He uses 'I' and 'me' the way everyone else does"

"Rin talks the way she does because Sesshomaru-sama still sees Rin as little and this is how Rin talked when she was little."

"Do you want him to think you're older?"

"Oh Yes very much and I can talk the way you do if I want to" Serenity smiled

"yes I think that would surprise him."

"Then I'll do that. Serenity-sama?"

"Just Serenity, Rin. That makes me feel old. But what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I Promise Rin"

"Yeah me too" Shippo said jumping up next to her

"Sesshomaru-sama likes Hope-sama a lot. But he won't say anything. But I know. I went into his room once to get my teddy bear. He was talking to himself while he was asleep. about her."

"Thanks for the info Rin pick as many flowers as you'd like" she pulled Shippo off the bench and started loading him up with flowers. Zelos flopped down beside her

"Ah young love." She raised an eyebrow

"Why are you here?"

"Your sister was talking about the ball that's coming up as I left"

"I'm not going with you so save your breath" He held up his hands defensively

"Not with me. Kratos stared after you for like five minutes after you left."

"I just met the guy yesterday the day before maybe. He couldn't like me already. I mean he seems rather…what's the word I'm looking for? Reserved that's it. He seems rather reserved"

"Yeah he is but who couldn't fall in love with you? You've got intelligence, bravery, and a wonderful body."

"As flattering as this all is you failed to mention that I have a horrible temper, I lived with the epitome of evil for the last fifteen years, I am the only half elemental kitsune half angel demon that has remained dateless for years and I've got freckles that I hate." She slumped at the last part frowning.

"You look fine and I've yet to see the temper. The dateless part perplexes me."

"I'm Surprised you even know a word that big."

"That hurts just for that I'm leaving."

"Oh whatever shall I do without you?" She asked dryly rolling her eyes Rin jumped back up on the bench and placed a ring of flowers on her head then started to get one on her wrist. She looked down at Rin and smiled

"Having fun Rin?"

"Oh yes thank you for letting me pick the flowers. Jaken never sits still for me to do this"

"really? What about Fluffy?"

"You call Sesshomaru-Sama Fluffy too?"

"Ever since I was your age. He's been around since before Hope was born. It went Sesshomaru, Hope, Inuyasha, and then me." Shippo gathered around too

"Were you born before Inuyasha was pinned to a tree?"

"I'm not _that _old Shippo." Serenity said laughing Kratos came out and placed a plate of food on her lap. She looked at him quizzically

"You barely ate anything Your sister wanted me to bring this for you."

"Thank you very much but I'm not that hungry. Sit it's a beautiful day." Rin pulled Shippo off to gather more flowers

"This time we're making them for Kagome-sama and Hope-sama" Rin Exclaimed happily missing Shippo's expression, which would be something along the lines of shoot me now. Serenity shook her head smiling

"Are they yours?"

"What No! I don't have children. I can barely get a date. Though that's my own fault I Don't trust people enough to let them get anywhere. But down to business. My Sister couldn't have noticed how little I ate she was talking with Sesshomaru the whole time." He scowled. "You brought this because _you_ noticed how little I ate. Didn't you?"

"I just merely didn't want you getting sick. With your injuries and the lack of medical technology they could get infected." He looked away She smiled and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Thank you for caring. Your concern is flattering Kratos but you don't really need to worry about me, really" He was blushing slightly. " Has Hope told you about the ball yet? Mother would try and fix me up every time. Dad would come to my rescue. 'Selena she'll find herself a mate when she's ready' then he'd take me and show me how to properly polish armor, or help me with strategy, or my favorite, combat. Mother got her way about some things though. I had to be able to perform like a proper young lady when there were visiting dignitaries. With the exception of Sesshomaru and Lord Inutashio. He actually enjoyed having a war intelligent girl at the meetings. He said to me that he wished he had a daughter like me in the family. Knowing him he'd try to fix up Hope and Sesshomaru." She laughed then grew more somber "Sometimes I can't really believe they're gone. What about your family?"

"They died when I was very little. I then found Mithos and Martel. Later we ran into our other friend Yuan. We traveled together for a while and helped stop a war. After a while we went into separate fields for a time. Mithos and Martel found time travel interesting and I" He looked away "Hired myself out as a mercenary. Years passed before Mithos and Yuan sought me out to help him. Martel died shortly after. That is when Mithos snapped. But even before he talked about you ceaselessly. He spoke of your beauty and after seeing you I cannot blame him." Serenity blushed slightly. He looked at her then away. Miroku and Zelos walked through the door to the garden silently Serenity's ear twitched and she smirked

"We've got company" She whispered "Don't look I want to scare them." She instead turned his gaze to the to children weaving flowers and took the circlet off her head and placed it on the bench beside her. She listened as Zelos and Miroku crept closer. When the door banged open to reveal Sango and Sheena. Both upset.

"Zelos!" Sheena growled

"Miroku!" Sango's voice followed then they both continued at the same time

"Get back here I thought I told you to leave them alone!" Serenity started laughing and had to look at their faces, which only caused her to laugh harder. Zelos was slightly aggravated and was scowling and Miroku looked rather crestfallen.

"Damn." Zelos muttered starting to turn to go in.

That's Chap 3 Sorry it took so long to update but once again no internet. Thank God for school. I must be running a fever to have said that. As for the rest of my stories most will be taken down because of bad reviews but mostly my earlier ones. And I am planning on re doing them now that I can write slightly better. But the key word is planning. Till next time


End file.
